


Clouded Judgement

by PendingAnchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Coach Lahey, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Closeted Character, Depressed Isaac, Depressed Stiles, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek is a Teenager, Eating Disorders, Good Parent Peter, Homophobic Language, M/M, Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia is a Baby, Peter isn't a psycho, Scott McCall is a Hale, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendingAnchor/pseuds/PendingAnchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Used to be Two Can Keep A Secret! I changed it because I decided that TCKAS didn't fit with the story}</p><p>It's a brand new school year at Beacon Hills High School and Derek Hale, captain of the lacrosse team and it's number one player, is starting with a new image. With the Queen Bee, Lydia Martin, always being by his side, everyone just assumed they were dating. But when Hale starts the new school year with a boyfriend, Stiles Stilinski, that is thrown right out the window.</p><p>The good thing is, the school still adores him and everything he does. The bad thing is, his parents won't be as supportive when they find out. Then there's his brother, Scott Hale, who started dating Lydia at the beginning of the summer. Derek knows his brother is keeping a secret from reaching his ears, and he is determined to figure out what that said secret is. Same goes for his sisters. They know something he doesn't, but maybe he isn;t sure if he should actually know everything.</p><p>Join the teenagers of Beacon Hill in their journey to get through Senior year of high school alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! So this in my first attempt at an AU..  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Stole this idea from stileslikesboyss on Instagram, don't worry she knows I stole it and has for some strange unknown reason put her faith in me to write it good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a greedy little shit, I'm just going to post over what I used to have. Don't worry, I am keeping all the main points the same. I'm just editting the story to make it longer and better. And adding a shit ton of stuff in between. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty much a prologue. The party at the end is mentioned quite a bit in the rest of the story. Because it's what started shaping the story, I just put it in instead of making it a one-shot.

The last bell of the school year for Beacon Hills High School rings and all the students cheer as they walk out of their last class. And those who aren’t happy, for their own personal reasons, pretend to be. The hallways quickly become crowded as people search for their friends. A fight almost breaks out as two “alpha” males bump into each other, both thinking it was the other’s fault. What no one saw was the scrawny “nerd,” ‘Stiles’ Stilinski, maneuver stealthy so they were forced to bump each other. Well, Derek Hale noticed. But he always notices Stiles when he’s doing dangerously stupid things. Because the kid is always doing dangerously stupid things. Derek has gotten used to this though.

“You’re going to get yourself killed one of these days, you know that right?” Derek asks, trying desperately to keep the worry out of his voice and off his face. Stiles chuckles at his friend then rolls his eyes. Derek huffs, because he knows Stiles picked up the constant eye rolling fro the hall and Stiles follows close behind. “You’re going to Erica’s party tomorrow night, rim his sisters. Just like him and his brother had before him. Derek still isn’t sure how he feels about Stiles and Laura hanging out so much.

“Come on Derek, you’re too serious all the time.” Stiles copies the facial expression Derek has had, pretty much his whole life. “Shut up Stiles.” Derek rolls his eyes dramatically at the horrible impression then turns away from the annoying human. ‘Annoying human’ is only one of the many nicknames Derek has for Stiles. But who’s counting? The wolf starts walking downght?” he asks as they stop at their lockers.

“Yes, because I’ll never hear the end of it if I don’t.” He likes Erica, he really does. But he just isn’t really in the mood to be surrounded by teenagers getting drunk, when he can’t get drunk himself. He can, but werewolves don’t have much control over their shift while drunk. The last thing he needs is to turn in front of a bunch of humans that don’t know the secret.

“Well, I’m going.” Stiles gives him a smirk then adds, “I’ll make sure you have a good time, big boy.” He places a hand on Derek’s chest. And for a second Derek swears he sees lust in the human’s eyes. Oh god how he hopes his own eyes aren’t showing what he is feeling. But their little gaze is broken by Isaac Lahey pushing himself in between the two of them.

“Iz what are you-“

“Your sister is crazy!” Isaac answers Derek’s question before he can even finish asking it. “She thinks it would be a good idea for me to come over.” Cora Hale walks over to the three boys while rolling her eyes. “One would think the girl wants me to die.”

“Pretty sure I told you to come over because our parents are having date night tonight.” She makes a gagging noise. “It’s not like you haven’t snuck in before. You almost get caught once and you turn into a big crybaby. I have a new game that I know I can kick your ass at.”

“Not my fault I don’t have werewolf reflexes.”

“You know I don’t use them when playing with you.” She rolls her eyes once again.

“Someday, you’re going to roll your eyes so hard they fall out,” Isaac says sticking his tongue out at Cora. This causes both Hales to roll their eyes. “See what I mean?! That’s like the official Hale family thing. Laura does it too!”

“Don’t even get him started on Peter,” Stiles chimes in. “Somehow, that dude is worse. And his sass is almost as bad as yours!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He means you’re a sassy little shit,” Derek says with a light chuckle. He swings his arm over Isaac’s shoulders then starts walking towards the exit of the school. “But don’t worry yourself too much Isaac; you aren’t nearly as annoying as Uncle Peter.”

The four friends begin to head out of the school. The thing that happened between Stiles and Derek ignored, for now. Derek can’t seem to get the look that was in Stiles’s eyes out of his head. And why the hell did it sort of turn him on when he called him ‘big boy’? He hates it when Stiles gives him nicknames like that.

Isaac pulls away from Derek then quickly goes over to his bike. If he wants to go over to the Hale estate, he has to have his chores done before his father gets home. Because it’s the last day of school, he doesn’t have to do homework at the same time. So he should be able to get it done in time.

Cora goes to join her friends at one of their cars as Scott and Lydia catch up to Stiles and Derek. “Is Isaac coming over after Mom and Dad leave?” Scott asks watching Isaac leave the parking lot on his bike. “I know how much Cora loves having him over when she gets a new game.” Cora seems to know something about Isaac that her brothers don’t, but they can never seem to get it out of her.

“So Dad,” Isaac asks while jumping up onto the counter. “Cora wants me to go over to her house for a few hours tonight. Is it okay if I go?”

“You want to go out tonight, and tomorrow night?”

“Tonight it will just be me and Cora, tomorrow is a party. She wants me to play some new video game she bought.” Isaac automatically tenses when his father takes a few steps closer to him. “I can tell her I can’t come. It won’t crush her.”

“No, no,” Coach Lahey says taking another step towards his son. “You can go over there tonight, but you have to be home by ten. Then tomorrow you have to be home by midnight. And this house better be spotless before you leave both times.” Isaac nods. He wasn’t expecting anything less than that, more maybe. He quickly sends a text to Cora telling her he will be there in about fifteen minutes. As he goes to jump off the counter, his father grabs his arm a little too roughly.

“He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago,” Cora says pacing the room. Her brothers and sister watch her as she does so. “Can’t one of you go make sure he’s okay? I would, but I’m too worried to be able to find him if he isn’t at his house. I don’t have all the controlling down yet. I’m still learning.”

“You’re just overacting,” Scott says getting up off his spot on the couch and stretching. “I’m sure he’s just fine.” He moves to go up to his room, but is stopped by Cora clinging onto his arm.

“Scott please,” Cora begs. Scott is surprised by this, she never begs. Ever. “You don’t know the things that I do. Please, just go see if he’s okay. I would rather be the crazy girl that overacted than the one that didn’t do anything when she needed to. He isn’t as strong as us and his d-”

“That’s enough Cora,” Laura says, abruptly standing up. “There are certain things that one should stay out of at your age. It’s no different with Derek and Scott. Teenagers tend to do things without thinking about the consequences and in some situations it could end up getting someone killed.” Absentmindedly she looks towards Derek.

Cora lets go of her brother’s arm and puts both of hers to her sides. Her hands form into fists so hard they start shaking. “And what if not interfering gets them killed?” Her voice is so quiet human ears would not have been able to hear her. Scott looks between his sisters confused. Derek looks down at his lap, only half knowing what the two girls are talking about.

“What does any of this have to do with Isaac?” Scott asks, concern filling his voice, almost shaking it. “Is there something I should know?”

“It’s not your place to do anything about it Cora,” Laura says ignoring her brother. “You really need to start learn when to stand back and let the adults handle things. I know you hate hearing it, but you’re just a child.” She is about to say something else, but stops when there is a knock on the front door. “You see, he’s fine.”

Cora rushes over to the door and flings it open to come face to face with Isaac. She forcefully wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. He winces a little and she pulls away quickly. “What was that?”

“It was nothing,” Isaac lies. He doesn’t know why he tried. Cora moves her hands to pull up his shirt, but he slaps her hands away then backs up. “I fell off my bike on the way here. My side hit a particularly sharp rock. I’m fine, swear it.” The werewolves notice the half lied. Scott assumes it was the fine part, so he continues up the stairs to his room. “Come on, Cors. I’ll live. It’s just a bruise, nothing I can’t handle.”

Laura takes Isaac into the kitchen to talk about something then Cora plops onto the couch next to Derek with a huff. “Laura is right you know,” Derek says, leaning forward to grab his book off the coffee table. “I don’t know what it is that is going on with Isaac, but you should listen to her. She’s older and has seen more than you have. We don’t need to make a tradition out of getting people killed.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cora turns to Derek with a confused yet concerned look. “Who’s gotten someone killed?” Derek flashes his eyes at her then turns to his book. They never told Cora the story about how his eyes became to be blue instead of yellow. “Wait, aren’t Laura’s eyes blue too?” Another story she doesn’t know. Derek doesn’t even know the whole of that one. “Why do you guys never tell me anything?”

“You’ll learn soon enough. Trust me,” he pauses for a second, to be sure his younger sister is listening completely. “You want to stay a child for as long as you can. Learning these things forces you to grow up faster than you should need to. Cora, you’re fifteen. You need to stay young a little while longer.”

Cora rolls her eyes, not wanting to hear this from him too. “Send him to my room when he’s done talking to Laura. I’m going to go set the game up.” She gets up off the couch then heads down the hallway and to her room. She’s tempted to slam her door, but decides against it. Because she knows they’re right. She just doesn’t want to admit it.

Over the course of the night, the house is somewhat quiet. Well, quiet other than the noise coming from Cora’s room. Every few minutes a yell comes from her room. Either Isaac yelling at Cora to ‘stop cheating’, in which she replies by telling him to ‘learn to keep up’. Or Cora yelling at Isaac to ‘stop dying so much’, which he replies with his famous ‘I don’t have werewolf reflexes’ line. Derek chuckles to himself while trying to stay focused on his book. Lydia will kill him if he doesn’t finish it soon.

Scott stays up in his room, listening to loud music through his headphones to drown out Cora and Isaac. He texts Lydia, who continues to ask if Derek has finished the book yet and tries to convince him to read it too. Scott rolls his eyes at his girlfriend, even though she can’t see him, but agrees to think about reading it. He does kind of want to read the book. He just needs to focus on other reading if he wants to pass summer school. Lydia understands that.

Derek gets to where he has four chapters left to read, then decides he is done for the night. He peeks his head into Cora’s room to remind her to watch the time because their parents will be home at ten. Derek then goes up to his room to get ready for bed. He texts Lydia for a few minutes then falls asleep thinking about that special pair of brown eyes.

Across town at the Stilinski residence, the house is empty and quiet. Which is quite strange for a Thursday night. The Sheriff had collapsed while walking down the stairs. So Stiles is currently, very impatiently, sitting in a waiting room at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital while the doctor checks out his dad. His leg shakes violently as he chews on his fingernails. A habit he had gotten rid of years ago, but he’s just so damn worried.

He’s almost too worried to think about the stupid thing he said to Derek earlier today. Almost. Why?! Just why did his mouth have to work faster than his brain most of the time? “I’ll make sure you have a good time big boy”?! What was he thinking? Okay, he knows what he was thinking. He was a teenage boy thinking about normal teenage boy things. Sex. But why is he thinking about this right now? Easy, he needs a distraction.

 

"Come on Derek, live a little," Erica laughs as she shoves a cup into Derek’s empty hand. He looks from her face to their hands with a groan. Erica mocks him by imitating a groan right back at him. "I promise it will be worth it."

Oh, if only she knew. "Fine," Derek says, bringing the cup to his lips. He lets the fowl liquid pour from the cup and down his throat. A slight burning sensation lingers for a moment. "Happy now?" Erica laughs then walks away, over to Boyd probably. Derek sighs then carefully maneuvers over to Stiles, who is sitting against a wall.

"Not having a good time?" Stiles asks, a little too amused for Derek’s liking. Erica threw an end-of-the-school-year party and Boyd forced them all to come. Okay, he hadn't forced them but Derek didn't really want to go. But since he likes Erica hanging around them, and didn’t want to listen to Boyd complain about him not going, he went. "Sour-Wolf sad because he can't get drunk yet?"

"Trust me Stiles. If I really wanted to, I could.” Derek slides down the wall to sit next to Stiles. "But maybe I would be tempted to slip some into your drink, to kill you almost instantly." This causes Stiles to chuckle nervously. "Oh don't worry Stilinski, I'm not going to murder you." He pauses for a second, thinking. "Unless you don't stop calling me Sour-Wolf, then I might reconsider." He actually likes it when he calls him that, but he would never admit that to anyone, especially not Stiles. He hates all the other nicknames. But for some reason he loves it when the human calls him Sour-Wolf.

"I guess you will just have to kill me then SW.” Stiles dramatically throws himself into Derek. “Because I don't see that happening anytime soon." Derek rolls his eyes then pushes him away. They both laugh then Derek notices that Stiles hasn't been drinking either. He gives him a confused look and Stiles instantly knows why the werewolf is confused. He is usually the first one to get shit-faced drunk at these parties. "Not in the mood to drink." Stiles shrugs. It’s not really a lie. But deep down, he knows he wants to drown the information he found out last night in alcohol. But he also knows that won’t help him feel better. If anything, it will make him feel worse.

"Stiles Stilinski? Not in the mood to drink? Has Hell frozen over?" Derek tries to crack a joke to make Stiles feel better, but the human just looks down at the bottle of water in his hands. The wolf is a little out of his comfort zone because these rolls are usually reversed. "Is everything okay?" He doesn’t even try to keep the concern from his voice this time.

"Not really. But... I don't want to talk about it." Derek listens as Stiles’s heart skips a beat. He doesn't want to pry, but he sounds really broken up about whatever it is that’s bugging him. Derek slowly reaches over and gently grabs Stiles’s face. He makes him face him and sees tears brimming his eyes. "Derek, I don't want-" As Derek pulls his face close to his, Stiles stops talking mid-sentence. He was about to lie again, and Derek wants the lying to stop.

"Stop trying to lie to me, Stiles." Their lips almost brush as he speaks. "I can promise you that you will never succeed in doing so." He lets his eyes turn blue and he stares into the brown ones staring back at him for a few moments. Stiles slowly closes his eyes then takes his bottom lip in between his teeth. Derek breathes in the boy’s scent, causing his eyes to glow brighter.

Scott watches his brother and his best friend from his spot across the room. “Are they both hella drunk?” Lydia asks, walking over to him with a couple of drinks. Scott doesn’t know the answer to that. And he kind of doesn’t want to know. He’s sure Stiles is, but not too much about Derek. “But we also saw that thing that happened in the hallway yesterday. Maybe there’s something there. But I did call them getting together at some point. Because of the way Der acts around the spaz. And how they talk to each other.”

“I don’t know.” Scott takes a drink from his cup. He coughs. “Geeze Lyds, you could have warned me about that.” They usually don’t bring out the stuff for the werewolves until around eleven, it’s only barely ten.

“I figured it would be more fun to not tell you.” Lydia smirks. Scott rolls his eyes then pulls her in for a kiss. Completely forgetting about what his brother and best friend are doing.

Derek’s heart starts beating faster as Stiles’s soft, plump lips meet his in a gentle kiss. Neither of them is entirely sure who started it, but they don't care. Derek is kissing Stiles and Stiles is kissing Derek. That is all that matters.

Maybe Stiles doesn't want to talk about what is bothering him. Maybe Derek won't be able to help him even if he did. But dammit, he will give Stiles the best damn distraction he can if that is what he wants! "You want to get out of here?" Stiles asks, obviously nervous.

"Not to be cliché and no offense to Erica, but ever since I walked in." Derek replies standing up. He pulls Stiles up along with him. They intertwine their fingers then begin walking towards the closest exit. Scott gives them a concerned look, but brushes it off when Derek rolls his eyes at him. They make their way through all the people and out into the cool, fresh night air.

"Derek?" Derek answers Stiles’s question by pushing him against his car and attacking his lips with his own. Stiles knows Derek’s answer to his unasked question and kisses him back. After a short while, Derek pulls away while opening the passenger side door to his car, to which Stiles climbs in. "Why thank you SW."

Derek rolls his eyes then shuts the door and walks over to the driver’s side. Scott had driven Stiles here, so they didn't need to worry about the jeep. Derek starts the car and begins heading towards Stiles's house, knowing the Sheriff won't be home yet. Stiles chuckles as 'Love Me Harder' begins playing on the radio. Rolling his eyes once again, Derek turns the volume up.

"Oh come on," Stiles laughs. "You have to admit that was perfect." Derek turns it up more, causing Stiles to have a fit of laughter. This makes a smile appear on Derek’s lips. Stiles is right though, that was perfect. After a few more songs, they pull into the Stilinski driveway.

Derek gets out of his car and waits for Stiles to get out too. "Are you going to get out any time soon?" he asks, leaning down to look at the boy still in the car. "Or would you like to spend the night in there?"

"I don't know," Stiles replies with a slight shrug. He makes a rectangle with his index fingers and thumbs then closes one of his eyes. "I'm kind of enjoying the view from here." Derek rolls his eyes then moves and shuts his door. "What if I wanted to have some hot car sex?"

"If that's what you wanted," Derek says as he watches Stiles finally get out of his car. "Why did you make me drive all the way over here? We could have done that at Erica's house."

"There were plenty of bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets available at Erica's too, Derek." Stiles walks over to Derek and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him as close to him as possible. "Why don't you tell me why we are here?" Stiles bites down on Derek’s ear. This causes the wolf to close his eyes and take in the scent around them. It is filled with arousal, from the both of them. Derek can tell that Stiles knows exactly what he is doing to him. "Come on," Stiles says, pulling Derek along into his house.

Back at Erica’s people are beginning to scatter, leaving the small group of people that know about the supernatural behind at the house. Boyd and Scott stop watching what they drink and get to being as drunk as their friends. Well, some people they aren’t exactly friends with are there too. But when they’re all drunk, it’s like they’re all best friends. The whole relationship between everyone is fucked up because of the families they are all part of.

The group left at the house plays spin the bottle for a while. But that stops when Allison spins it and it lands on Matt. Well after they kiss, they don’t stop. Lydia rolls her eyes because “that took way too long to happen.” Matt and Allison eventually move to cuddling on the couch, talking about something no one but them cares to listen to and sharing a kiss every once in a while.

Danny, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica go up onto the roof. The four of them talk about random things as they lie on the roof and look up at all the stars in the sky. They enjoy the fresh air as an argument about where the constellations are. And “Dammit Jackson that’s the little dipper not the big one.” To which he responses with a sexual joke as always.

Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and Kira raid what is left of the snacks. “The Twizzlers are mine! And I will bite you if you try to take them from me!” Scott yells holding the Twizzler jar to his stomach and showing his extended teeth to them. Lydia pulls him over to her by his shirt and places a kiss on his lips. While he’s distracted, she grabs a few of the Twizzlers then giggles and runs. Scott gasps then chases her.

Kira steals a bag of popcorn from the kitchen then joins Allison and Matt in the living room. She turns on some random TV show then gets comfortable on the floor. Isaac joins with a bowl of Doritos. The four of them laugh at the show they can’t seem to actually understand, while Lydia and Scott continue to steal Twizzlers from each other.

“Get off the roof before you fall,” Kira says sticking her head out the window leading to the roof. Jackson laughs the almost falls off while trying to stand up. Danny rolls his eyes then helps the both of them off. Boyd carefully picks a now sleeping Erica up then gets them off the roof too. He takes her to her room and stays with her when she refuses to let him leave.

Allison and Matt fall asleep on the couch. Lydia and Kira fall asleep in the recliner. And Jackson falls asleep sprawled out on the floor with Danny asleep with his head on his stomach. Isaac wanders up to the guest bedroom with the now empty Dorito bowl. Scott giggles as he follows Isaac up with his remaining Twizzlers in hand. “This bowl is my new best friend,” Isaac informs Scott as he lies down in the bed, cuddling the bowl close to him.

“Whaaat?” Scott asks, highly offended. “I thought I was your best friend.”

Isaac chuckles. “Jealous of a bowl are we Scotty.” He chuckles again then gasps. “I know! You can be my best friends and this bowl can be my new dad!”

Scott lets a Twizzler hang out of his mouth as he looks at Isaac with a confused expression. “How can a bowl be your dad?” He lets out a chuckle then throws a Twizzler at Isaac’s face, who manages to catch it in his mouth. “That was amazing!”

“Don’t ask me to do it again, because I can almost guarantee I won’t be able to ever do it again.”

Scott rolls his eyes then climbs into the bed with Isaac. They share the rest of the Twizzlers while talking about how they can all manage hanging out over the summer without Scott’s parents finding out. “Hey that’s my bowl!” Isaac yells trying to get the owl back from Scott. “Give it back!” When Scott doesn’t give it back, Isaac starts crying.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Scott says, panicking a little. “Here. I was just messing around with you.” Isaac shakily takes the bowl back from Scott then turns his back to him and cuddles the bowl to himself again. “Isaac what’s the matter?” Isaac continues to cry and Scott can’t seem to figure out why.

Scott pulls Isaac close to him, not knowing another way to comfort his friend. Absentmindedly, he tries to take some pain away, even though he knows nothing will happen. He can’t take away mental pain. He’s surprised when he is actually able to take some pain away. “Don’t make me go back home,” Isaac says quietly. “I don’t want to go back home.” The two boys slowly fall asleep how they are, and Scott continues to wonder why he was able to take pain away from Isaac. Neither of them say anything else as they fall asleep.

Scott’s mind wanders back to the conversation Laura and Cora had yesterday about Isaac. For a second he thinks that maybe Coach Lahey beats him. But that couldn’t be right. The thought floats to the back of his mind as he completely falls asleep. And by the morning it will be completely gone and he won’t remember anything about the subject.

Stiles and Derek cuddle on Stiles’s bed in a comfortable silence for quite a while. But things get a lot more heated when Derek tries to ask Stiles about what had been bothering him earlier. To get out of talking about it once again, he climbs on top of Derek and begins kissing him. Suddenly, Derek doesn't care quite as much about the answer to the question that is still lingering in the air. And soon after that, the question is totally forgotten.


	2. Author's Note: Please Read

(Gonna keep this in for now.)

Hey guys, sorry for my lack of updating on this story. I've been really stressed and had to cut one of my stories out. And I wasn't as excited about this one, so it got cut. I have been trying to write chapter five for a while, but I can't seem to do it. It's a really depressing chapter and I want to write it as good as I can. But I am a very emotional person, so every time I try to work on it, I start crying. I am probably going to take a little more time to focus on writing 'Race For Last Place'. Then I am planning on editing this story and working on some actual updates for it! I am excited to see where this story goes, and I hope you will stick with me until the end.

Also, I kind of want this to be an interactive story. Are those the right words? Like, I want your guys's ideas on what you think should happen. I stole the idea for the story from @stileslikesboyss and I have some of her ideas and I have an idea of where I want the story to go with Isaac, but with everyone else I'm kind of at a blank. I have bits and pieces that I'm not even sure if I am going to do or not. I'm interested in what you guys think. I would prefer that you guys leave suggestions in my inbox on Instgram @/bringmethescisaac. If you guys would follow me there (not completely necessary) and DM me your ideas that would be great.

Please just be patient with me. Even though I wish I was a werewolf, I am only human. A highly depressed human that is trying to get her life together.


End file.
